baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Widow Black
"I'm not a monster for eating the one thing I can. This may seem cliche... but similar to how humans eat cows and pigs, how Bloodborn eat humans, how Bloodshots eat Bloodborne... I eat all of them. I am me - and thats all I can be." - Widow Black Widow Black,' ('Otherwise known by her birth name, Vãduvã Neagra '''or her alias '''Binge-Eater, Olive) was a main protagonist (And sometimes antagonist/anti-hero) of ''The Runaways'' and ''The Bloody Wedding''. Overall she is a minor protagonist of The Descendants Saga. She is the wife of Viola S. Lockwood and the presumed future mother of Veronica B. Lockwood, Dante Lockwood and Vergil Lockwood. She was an extended Lockwood for a portion of her time in Grace Santanico. The marriage had occured sometime during the events of "The Runaways" accidentally by engaging in "The Passage of Blud", permanently forming a bond between the two as the first part of Widow's Sireline. She was a powerful and unique entity known as a "Tribrid." She was know across The Bloodborn underground for the savage way she forced herself to evolve by not only drinking a mass amount of blood, but by also devouring portions of her victim's bodies. She is the wife of Viola S. Lockwood, and a extended Lockwood for a portion of her time in Grace Santanico. The marriage had occured sometime during the events of "The Runaways" accidentally by engaging in "The Passage of Blud", permanently forming a bond between the two as the first part of Widow's Sireline. Widow was first mentioned by Bloody Mary during the epilogue of the Crystal City Saga. Mary-Louise warns the Baskerville powers that there is a stronger Bloodborn roaming the world. Although, Mary-Louise hadn't known about the existence of the ancients. For the better part of a century Widow was looking for a more solid way to grow in power. Naturally she discovered that she could grow by eating more and more. As such she started devouring a series of people just in an attempt to grow in power. Due to this she had became the world's first Binge-Eater. Due to tricking The Lockwood Sisters into acquiring November's Grace, she managed to shoot herself and become a Tribrid with the Soul Drive, Gospel of the Throttle. Personality "I will eat until nothing is left." Voracious and independent, widow acts as a threat to all those who have the ill fortune of running into her with the exception of Ellie and Viola Lockwood. According to both Elizabeth V. Leonhardt and Mary-Louise Ivlev Widow wanders around aimlessly and merely eats when she feels like eating. She'll do whatever she can to satisfy the boredom she feels after long periods of time. She is often described as a femme fatale, seducing young men into her trap where she eats all of them at once. Widow respects strength and overwhelming power. She has an ingrained ideology that the weak should adhere to the strong, and if the weak do not, they should at least make the effort to become strong. This ideology is said to drive her and as a result, nearly everyone who encounters her ends up being consumed by her. After becoming a passenger in Viola's body, she takes on a gentler and more motherly personality, theorized by Viola that this was what she was before becoming a bloodborn. Appearance History Not much is known about Widow's life before she became a bloodborn besides her name. She is initially spoken about as myth and legend, almost as if she is a simple child story. The Descendants Saga During the beginning of the saga, she was seen reading a book in a cafe within New Leroux. Bloody Mary, who has been alerted of Bloodborn predation, is deployed to New Leroux to hunt down the bloodborn who've entered the city. Taking notice of Bloody Mary as well as a series of local Bloodborn who've threatened her cover, Widow leaves to deal with them so that she may be left alone. She had began gathering a series of bloodborn in the guise that it would be a banquet in their honor, mixing humans with bloodborn. Mary-Louise catches onto the gathering and heads over there to attack and kill all the bloodborn who had attended the gathering. Luckily for Mary-Louise, who was late by chance, she missed widow's assault on everyone and walked in on Widow consuming both humans and bloodborn alike. When Widow turned to look at Mary-Louise, she was infected with an intense dose of fear from the sheer overwhelming power of Widow's nixus. The sight of the bodies and the pleading of the remaining bloodborn who were verge of death amplified the fear that she had felt leaving her crippled and unable to move. Widow then tells Mary-Louise that she already "counted the calories" of the people in the room and that if she ate anymore then those who were in the room she would get sick. She goes on to state to Mary-Louise that she could take the credit for all of the kills and that she personally didn't care, implying that she knew about Mary-Louise's positioning in The Authority. After consuming all the people present, she walks past the terrified Mary-Louise and comments how lucky she was that she was late. Then realizing that Mary-Louise was incapacitated due to her overwhelming Nixus she sighed and promised Mary-Louise that she only wanted to be left alone and that she was looking for something. She then threatened Mary-Louise by stating if she tried to apprehend her or inhibit her in anyway she would be "punished" then exited the massacre leaving Mary-Louise in awe and apprehension. The Runaways Returning to New Leroux a year after her encounter with Mary-Louise, she was placed under quarantine by order of The Ancients. They had confined her to New Leroux due to suspicion of becoming a Bloodshot. During her quarantine she acquires a tip that the object she was looking for was in the possession of two runaways who was in the slum district of New Leroux. Upon following the distinct smell of sweetness that Viola S. Lockwood gave off she approached them and tempted them with fresh bagels and bread. Determined to tell them the utmost truth, she decided to expose herself as a bloodborn by taking out a bloodbag and drinking it in front of the two. Viola instantly became defensive and moved to protect Ellie, despite Widow not making any hostile action. She urged them to calm down and promised them that she had no intention of hurting them. Though they were a bit defensive at first she urged them to sit down next to her so she could explain the food chain. As she explained to them the many sub races of the bloodborn she was attacked by two of her watchers. They had blinded her by taking her eyes, pinning her into the ground with a wood board and breaking her legs. With her unable to defend the sisters she grew angry that she was about to lose the closest chance at acquiring even more power. In her fit of rage she activated her Ultimum, Thrash, and used it to pull the wooden board out of her arms and to attack at the bloodborn. In the slight skirmish, the Lockwood siblings were wounded and hanging on the verge of life and death which made her anger grow. In their confusion Widow manage to make it to the sisters using her bloodlike tentacles as legs to walk. She managed to make the sisters drink her blood then grew even angrier, then flashed the watchers a sign of her true face. The watchers grew fearful of her when they confirmed the rumor of her becoming a bloodshot was true. The sister started entering a fit of pure terror and tried to escape when she remembered that Widow was a "Binge-Eater". As the female watcher attempted to flee she was impaled by one of the tendrils of blood and incapacitated. When the male tried to retrieve his sister, his leg was gripped by one of her tendrils. She then forced the sister to watch her torture the brother. When she was done torturing the brother she was going to torture the sister until she took Viola and Ellie hostage. Widow made a rash decision and impaled the three of them, knowing that her blood was in their system. The Soul Drive Insurrection During the Soul Drive Insurrection, Widow appears to Viola when the latter loses her will to fight against Snow Black. She attempts to convince Viola to continue her fight, but again, Viola refuses. As a result, Widow seizes control of Viola's body and made her consume her deceased ally to grant Viola the power she needed to trigger her full power permanently. Once the deed was done, Widow could access Viola's latent ability and managed to manifest herself in "the form she died in". While Viola was mentally broken due to the death of a loved one, Widow had access to all of her power and quickly became intoxicated with Viola's overwhelming power. Using the power of her wife, she crushed Snow's back up force and impaled each and every one of them, which infuriated Snow. Moments later, she proceeded to engage Snow in a monstrous tag team with Viola. Widow briefly appeared after Viola stabbed herself with The Wicked Heart. Widow had caught Viola's body as she desiccated in the burning abyss and promised that she would stay by her side always. Former Abilities Gospel of the Throttle Gospel of the Throttle is a augment type Soul Drive which incredibly boosts her offensive and defensive capabilities. Gospel of the Throttle takes the form of '' ''a motorcycle engine ontop of her right shoulder with an two exhaust pipes at the top. She's only ever used it once. Abilities Personal Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Widow is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, rarely being beaten in hand to hand combat she has been shown to have a unique fighting style which is similar to Muay Thai. Her stance is also similar to Muay Thai with the exception that her arms dangle at her side. When she fights with her body she relies on powerful and fast kicks to maximize damage but often holds back to prolong the fight. Forensic Specialist - Widow Black is an expert forensic scientist, utilizing her enhanced perceptionary abilities to aid in the investigations of the authority in a way that others cannot. Intuitive Aptitude - Widow has the ability to learn and comprehend things on a scale that is incredibly hard for most humans and powers alike without the need to do intensive study on the subject or object. By instinct she can discern and understand how one utilizes their abilities and how they work. Tribrid Abilities Enhanced Strength - As a Tribrid, Widow contains strength which vastly overpowers that of the ancients as well as prime powers and even Bloodshot Hybrids. Enhanced Speed - Widow is incredibly fast, as noted by her ability to outspeed the ancients as well as keep up with Viola's "Meteor". Enhanced Regeneration - After becoming a tribrid Widow's regenerative capabilities skyrocketed, allowing her to take a series of punishment. From anyone and everyone, even allowing her to somewhat resist the effects of wood. According to Widow, who said she had tested the limits of her newfound regenerative capabilities, as long as there is no damage to her heart or brain she can regenerate from anything. She had even specified that she could regrow limbs in a matter of moments should the need arise. Healing Blood - Widow's blood, like all bloodborn, had strong regenerative properties, and when ingested by a human or normal power it would heal them of almost any wound and the majority of illnesses within seconds. Her blood cannot cure cancer, however, most likely since it works by increasing the speed at which cells regenerate to heal wounds, whereas cancer cells are biologically immortal (that is to say, they don't die from old age like normal, healthy cells, and cancer cells can only be "killed" by methods such as surgery, chemotherapy, radiation, etc). As a result of the physiology of cancer, the exposure of cancer cells to her blood creates many problems due to their out-of-control growth. It also cannot cure Lockwood Venom, as it inhibits the flow of nixus. Form Manipulation - Due to her unique feeding habits Widow could tap into the source of her power, Regina’s power of evolution. The result was Widow obtaining the ability to manipulate her form and manipulate her age. She could even manipulate her attire by controlling her blood to form clothing. Ultimum; Thrash - Blood and nixus emerges from Widow's back and thrashes about randomly. The blood takes the form of tentacles which occasionally shifts between a taut and fluid. When in a taut form it resembles spider legs. When in a fluid form they resemble slim fox tails. She can summon up to four at a time. * Ultimum; Blood Binge - All of the blood in the surrounding area starts to crawl towards Widow. It starts to crawl over her body, staining her clothes a dark red. The more blood that is covering her the further her strength is increases. Passage Way During her time as a passenger in Viola’s body Widow developed a multitude of powers. Enhanced Form Manipulation - Widow Black developed the unique ability to change her form and modify her visage based on the nightmares of Viola. During her time inside of Viola she took the form of a teenager, probably from a time before meeting Viola. Weaknesses * Lockwood Venom - Like all bloodborns and powers, Widow is weak to Viola's Venom. Despite the tolerance her body had built up to the venom too much of it would overpower her tolerance and weaken her. If the dosage stays within her tolerance level she can overpower it with her enhanced regeneration. * The Wicked Heart - Oddly enough, The Wicked Heart affects Widow for some unknown reason. It doesn't kill her but it leaves her in a painful, mummified state so long as the weapon remains in her chest. Noticeably though, after becoming a tribrid she was able to willingly remove the weapon from her chest with no noticeable discomfort. * ''Wood ''- Like all Bloodborns, wood is one of the only things that can kill her. After she had became a Tribrid she gained an immense resistance to wood, being able to move normally after nearly being staked. Relationships * Viola S. Lockwood and Widow Black (Married/Frenemies) * Ellie Lockwood and Widow Black (Sisters-In-Law/Allies/Frenemies) * Veronica Beatrice Lockwood and Widow Black (Mother and Daughter/Allies) * Dante Lockwood and Widow Black (Mother and Son/Allies) * Vergil Lockwood and Widow Black (Mother and Son/Allies) * Mary-Louise Ivlev and Widow Black (Former Enemies/Reluctant Allies) Trivia * There is evidence to suspect that Widow is far older than she lets off. The way she talks and interacts with people has been commented on by Viola to be other worldly as if she was from a different time.